themagicofhogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celia Mae
"Too shy to be someone else, too shy to be me." Celia Amelia Mae (b. May 5th 1994) is a pureblood gryffindor 7th year witch. Currently studying for her N.E.W.T's at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry. During Holidays she stays with her family's current resident in Muggle London. Celia, 'Cece' to those close to her, is an extreme introvert. Even though she is in her last year at school not many acknowledge her exsistence. Known as the girl with many layers, she has a cold outer shell which takes a while to crack as a Ravenclaw named Mike found out the year previous. The Ex-couple still holds feelings for each other. Her Fc is stefanie scott. Early life Celia Mae was born on May 5th 1994 to Scot and Melanie Mae in saint Mungo's. She was born a month prematurely and had to be kept in the hospital for half a year, in this time her parents had recieved a job offer in india where she would move to at the young age of two years old. Being an only child she spent all her younger childhood by herself as her parents worked nearly constantly. This is when she developed her courage and her anti-scoial habits. She would avoid human contact to explore the jungles around their villa. She was a brave child by herself if no-one was watching she would crawl off to go somewhere, but if someone went with her she would hide in the bush. Accidental magic was common as she was always getting herslef in danger , always using her magic as defense then anything else. She grew up with a limit of emotions and was referred to as the glass hearted girl. She neve r really understood this taunting. She was oblivious to some of the most obvious feelings, never understanding the meaning of friendship or love. She turned to books for her information as no one else taught her. She knew nothing about feelings to the age of 14. Many people believed she was infact disabled until she met Mike. Her ind also tended to close in on it's self as she was uprooted and moved various times, after there 17th move ( her 5th birthday) She forgot how to speak after the trauma of never being in one place for too long. Her adventurous self was buried underneath the quietness that now grew on top. adding to the layers of her personallity. Personality Celia is the Wallflower of Hogwarts. Her layers is what turns many people away from her, her shy physique deams her unnaproachable as she turns people around not letting them see the beauty that lies underneath. She usually never makes a fuss and prefers to 'Go with the flow' then stand out. She always tries to back out of any commitments and never trusts others. This always gives suspiscions that she is hiding something which is no really the case. She usually struggles with empathy and never likes to give advice incase they blame her if it goes wrong. She is uite a hard girl to get a reaction out of, her usual one is back into a corner and hide, this never proves diffulcult to herself as she knows the art of hiding. Her quiet tendancies tend to frighten others into what really goes on in her mind. Layers Celia has adopted many layers of her self each one more closely burried then the next. This was her attempt at blending into the background so no one knew the struggles she suffered from an early age. Outer layer, Shyness. Celia covered up her real self with shyness and a subtle stutter, this led to many people preffering to keep their distance from her, rumors spread quite quickly when she transefered and her, being oblivious to the scornful words, ingnored the taunts giving her an air of anti-socialness. Adventureous This layer was most obviously the one that got her sorted into the house of the brave, it's also how she became good at hiding. She liked exploring from a young age, usually going out and exploring the places where they where currently staying. She always took the less crowded route, whether it was too be different or to be alone she never went with the masses. 'Go with the flow' may be her motto but her flow must be differnt from the norm as she can always be spotted in isolated parts of the castle, exploring desolate places or sleeping in a tree. Bubbliness Her most well kept secret is that she is a ball of energy, she loves to be popular or chatting with her friends but she's afraid to trust anyone in fear they are lying to her. When she is sure she is alone she can be seen messing around in the lake or climbing a tree. She never acts like this if someone is around, if she is the first one in her dorm she locks the door and casts a muffliato and starts belting her feelings into her hair-brush. While doing this she puts on fuzzy socks and slides around the room.To this day no one has seen this side to her. Skills #Celia is quite a clever girl and performs well in most subjects, she isn't particuarly good at one subject. She gets decent marks in all her subjects because of her lack of social life. She prides herself on not needing others for homework help and manages to compliment herself on that. #Celia is a terrible singer, but that doesn't stop her from whistling a tune when she is alone, if a legitmen was to hang around celia they would mostly hear songs and her little voice. If she is entirely alone s he sings louder, her and Mike liked to go to concerts during the holidays together, they would belt the words and compete to see who could be the loudest. #Celia isn't good at any wizard sports or games but if there is one sport she is good at it's cheerleading she has been practising this sport since the age of seven when she accidently performed the splits. Her small body was perfect for flying through the air and she quickly learnt how to play by her self Time table A days *Diviniation *Care of magical creatures *Charms B days *Astronomy *Transfiguration *Potions *Herbology Quotes "Too shy to be someone else, too shy to be myself" "Not much I can do not much I can't" "Forgiving is the first sign of weakness" "Isn't that the girl that you used to know?" Category:Early Life